


I’m Okay:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony comes into the hospital, after he got the news about Danny, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 7





	I’m Okay:

*Summary: Tony comes into the hospital, after he got the news about Danny, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

**“God, Please let him be okay”** , **_Special Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo thought to himself, as he was making his way rushing through the halls of **_Queens Medical Center_**. Ever since he got that call, He was worried about his lover. The Handsome Agent kept praying for him, as he rushed to him.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was back in his bed, after going through so many exams. He couldn’t believe that he ended up getting knocked around, & knifed on a case. He was so pissed, cause he ruined his plans with his lover, After Tony arranged everything for that special night.

Tony spotted his lover’s partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, & immediately hugged the hell out of him. “Steve, Tell me what the fuck just happened ?”, He asked anxiously, as he was giving him his full attention. The Former Seal explained everything that had happened, & in the field. He thanked the **_Five-O Commander_** profusely for having his back.

“Anytime”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he hugged him, “You call me, If you or Danny need anything, Got it ?”, Tony nodded, & said, “I promise”. They said their “goodbyes”, & the **_NCIS Agent_** went to find his lover. When, He saw the condition that his lover was in, He was trying to hold back the tears.

Danny saw him, & gestured for him to come closer, “Babe, I’m okay, I am gonna be just fine”. Tony shook his head, “yes”, indicating that he knew that. “How about you recover at my place, & I take good care of you ?”, He asked the loudmouth detective.

“It sounds heavenly”, The Shorter Man answered without hesitation, & they shared a kiss. He just wanted to be with Tony, & so did his lover, so they snuggled up together. Tony **_will do_** a better job on protecting Danny, Cause he will see if he can transfer to the task force full time.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
